Grand' Hotel
by Anna Christie
Summary: Se a gente não tivesse feito tanta coisa, se não tivesse dito tanta coisa, se não tivesse exagerado tanto podia ter vivido um grande amor. Songfic


Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?! Quanto tempo não?! 

Espero que gostem dessa song fic Um grande beijo a todos.

O Kenzo é criação minha, os outros personagens pertencem ao CLAMP e a música ao KID ABELHA.

Se você for um leitor atento irá se lembrar do Kenzo em outras fic minha.

Espero que gostem. Boa leitura^^ 

****

Grand' Hotel

"Tem certeza?"

"Atenda o pedido dessa pobre senhora."

"Vou buscar o carro, mas acho que mamãe não vai gostar da idéia."

"Eu me entendo com sua mãe depois."

Com muita dificuldade o velha senhora entrou no carro, sempre amparada pelo jovem de olhos azuis escuros e cabelos pretos azulado.

"Pronto vovó. Para onde vamos?"

"Vá dirigindo, meu coração indicará o caminho."

Ela não podia acreditar que depois de 60 anos, estava voltando àquele lugar, onde fora tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo tão infeliz. Havia prometido a si mesma que jamais voltaria lá, mas estava morrendo precisava se despedir.

"Acho que sei onde a senhora quer ir, vovó."

"E onde é?"

"A senhora vai voltar lá, não vai?"

"Esperto como o pai" _ pensou ela antes de responder _"Vou sim, Eriol. Eu preciso voltar lá antes de morrer."

"A senhora não vai morrer, ainda é muito jovem."

"Jovem" _pensou ela. 

Ela realmente era jovem quando o conheceu, ele veio ao Japão para fazer faculdade e foi lá que se conheceram, ele era alto, corpo bem definido, cabelos rebeldes e incríveis olhos âmbar. A primeira vez que o viu ela sentiu que se pertenciam. 

"Vou te contar uma história Eriol, a minha história."

"Tem certeza que quer falar sobre isso vovó?" _ Eriol sabia que o passado da avó era assunto proibido na família. Ele só não sabia o porque.

"Tenho sim." _os grandes olhos verdes brilharam ao responder a pergunta. Chegara a hora dela contar a verdade para alguém e não havia ninguém melhor do que o seu querido neto, Eriol.

"Conheci Shoran Li no primeiro dia da primavera, eu estava atrasada para a aula saí da cafeteria correndo, carregava um copo com milkshake de chocolate, me distraí por um instante ao virar em um dos corredores do prédio e acabei esbarrando nele, derrubei tudo sobre ele"

Sakura sorriu, "ele ficou muito bravo, lembro-me de ter me oferecido para limpá-lo, mas ele ficara tão furioso que achei melhor não insistir. Então lhe ofereci minha camiseta, eu sempre tinha uma de reserva na mochila para uma ocasião dessas."

Eriol sorriu, sabia que a avó era desajeitada, ela vivia derrubando coisas, esbarrando em móveis e coisa assim. No inicio pensara que era coisa da idade, agora descobrira que sempre fora assim.

"Ele pegou a camiseta e foi embora. Foi a segunda vez que eu o vi." 

Uma leve chuva começou a cair, a velha senhora ficou tempo observando a chuva lá fora, por fim respirou fundo e continuou a falar.

"Terceira vez que encontrei Shoran, também chovia, ele estava na cafeteria usava minha camiseta, e sinceramente ele estava lindo, me dirigi até ele para pedir desculpas mais uma vez pelo incidente da manhã, ele disse que não tinha por que eu me desculpar, pois a culpa também fora dele. Ficamos conversando um longo tempo, ele acabou me contando que era chinês e estava lá para fazer faculdade, contou dos problemas em adaptar-se e da dificuldade em fazer amigos. Acabei descobrindo que ele era uma pessoa bem legal, apesar de ser meio tímido. A chuva não cessava então perguntei se ele estava afim de dividir o guarda-chuva comigo, afinal estava ficando tarde e ele não podia passar a noite inteira lá. Para minha surpresa ele concordou e naquele final de tarde debaixo daquela fina chuva nos tornamos amigos."

"Que bonito vovó." 

"Depois disso, sempre estávamos juntos apresentei meus amigos a ele e logo Li já era querido por todos. A cada dia que passava nossa ligação aumentava e com o passar do tempo descobrimos que nosso sentimento ia além da amizade, logo estávamos namorando. Você não pode imaginar como me senti feliz com aquilo. Shoran era um namorado maravilhoso e um amante ainda melhor. Tínhamos nascido um para o outro, nada poderia estragar nosso relacionamento."

Sakura fez um longo silêncio. 

"Nada. Até Meilin e Kenzo aparecerem."

"Vovô?"

"Sim, seu avô. Shoran e eu formávamos o casal mais conhecido e invejado da faculdade. Conhecido porque éramos amigos de todo mundo, invejado porque nunca brigávamos, discutíamos o qualquer coisa parecida, não havia motivos para ciúmes nossa relação era perfeita."

"O que separou vocês, vovó?"

"Foi durante o verão, que conheci seu avô. Ele era inglês, veio passar as férias no Japão acabei conhecendo-o meio que por acaso. Estava numa loja comprando um livro que daria de presente à Shoran, Kenzo também pediu o mesmo livro a atendente, no entanto ela só tinha um. Olhei para ele e perguntei se podia ficar com o livro, lembro-me de dizer que era importante para mim. Lembro dele me olhando nos olhos, minhas pernas tremeram, e dizendo que se era tão importante assim eu podia ficar com ele. Agradeci e estava indo embora quando ele me chamou e se apresentou."

"Então foi assim que você conheceu o vovô?! Ele sempre me disse que quando te viu pela primeira vez ficou encantado com seus olhos, e que para conquistá-la ele precisou abrir mão de algo que queria muito. Ele me disse também que no final valeu a pena."

A velha senhora sorriu tristemente_ "Saí da livraria, acompanhada de Kenzo. Era tão agradável conversar com ele, tínhamos gostos parecidos e muitas afinidades foi fácil ficar amiga dele. Só que essa amizade começou a despertar o ciúmes de Li, ele não suportava ver seu avô e eu conversando. Nossa primeira briga foi justamente por causa dessa amizade. Li tinha sido chamado à China, eu não pude ir com ele no entanto antes dele partir, me pediu para que eu me afastasse de Kenzo. Não fiz isso, pelo contrário, passava meu tempo passeando com Kenzo, fomos a teatros, cinemas, parques, museus, restaurantes. Quando Li voltou minha amizade com Kenzo era mais forte do que quando partiu, ele se irritou por que não havia feito o que ele pediu. Não me lembro de ver Li tão irritado quanto aquele dia."

"Depois disso resolvi me afastar de Kenzo, amava muito Shoran para perdê-lo. Mas afastar-me de Kenzo foi impossível, gostava muito dele, então abri o jogo com ele e decidimos manter nossa amizade, nós nos encontrávamos escondido de todos, e assim eu fui levando."

"Estamos quase chegando vovô."

"Será que podemos parar naquele restaurante lá? Estou com fome." _pediu Sakura apontando para o pequeno restaurante a beira da estrada.

O lugar até que era aconchegante, era bem limpo, as mesas era cobertas por toalhas xadreizinhas verde, vermelha e branco. "Até que são bonitinhas" _pensou a velha senhora. As cortinas também eram feitas do mesmo material da toalha. Sakura sentou-se em uma mesa perto da janela onde ainda observava a chuva que não queria cessar.

"O que vocês desejam?" _perguntou a garçonete.

"Uma xícara de chá, um suco e dois pedaços de torta de amora, por favor."

Assim que a garçonete saiu Eriol perguntou a avó se ela estava bem.

"Claro que sim, meu filho."

A moça voltou trazendo os pedidos, Sakura comeu em silêncio ainda pensava nas escolhas feitas no passado e como teria sido sua vida se tivesse seguido caminhos diferentes. 

"Vovó, deseja mais alguma coisa?"

A senhora saiu do transe em que se encontrava. "Não. Vou até o toalhete e depois podemos ir."

Sakura estava lavando as mãos quando deparou-se com sua imagem no espelho, parou e ficou observando por um longo tempo. Os longos cabelos brancos estavam presos num coque alguns fios haviam escapado formando uma moldura para aquele rosto que apesar de estar cheio dos sinais do tempo ainda era belo. "Cada ruga dessas pode contar uma história diferente" _pensava ela. 

Novamente no carro Sakura retomou a história.

"Meilin era prima de Shoran, fora prometida a ele desde pequena. Li não a amava e tinha deixado claro que não se casaria com ela, mas a garota não se importava com isso ela gostava dele o suficiente para os dois. Quando ela descobriu que Li pretendia me pedir em casamento passou a me perseguir, tentou de todas as maneiras terminar com nosso romance. Mas a cada "armadilha" que ela preparava nosso amor se fortalecia, até que ela descobriu sobre meus encontros com Kenzo, que a essa altura já estava apaixonado por mim. Não sei como mas ela descobriu onde nós nos encontrávamos e levou Li até lá. Quando Shoran nos viu juntos ele ficou louco foi nossa pior briga. Ele nunca me deixou explicar o que eu fazia lá na companhia de Kenzo, preferiu acreditar em Meilin."

Se a gente não tivesse feito tanta coisa  
Se não tivesse dito tanta coisa  
Se não tivesse inventado tanto  
Podia ter vivido um amor Grand´ ...Hotel 

"O que aconteceu depois, vovó?"

"Nós terminamos o namoro, depois de mais ou menos um ano que estávamos juntos. Meilin foi embora logo depois se sentindo vitoriosa."

"Depois disso vocês nunca mais se viram?"

"A história ainda não acabou, meu bem. Depois do incidente, Kenzo me procurou para se despedir ele ia voltar para a Inglaterra, me pediu desculpas por todos os problemas que havia me causado e se declarou, disse que me amava e me pediu para ir com ele."

"E você foi?"

"Não, eu não podia. Ainda amava Shoran. Antes de partir seu avô me beijou, de tal forma que eu jamais me esqueci daquele beijo. Acho que foi nesse momento que descobri que também sentia algo por ele. Mas de qualquer forma ele partiu, ficamos muito tempo sem nos ver só conversávamos por cartas. Nesse ínterim, Shoran me procurou, pediu desculpas disse que não devia ter duvidado do meu amor por ele e pediu para voltarmos. Nosso relacionamento nunca mais foi o mesmo, estávamos felizes tanto quanto ou até mais do que antes, mas havia sempre uma sombra entre nós, quando completou dois anos em que estávamos juntos ele me levou até onde você está me levando agora, Eriol."

"Ele não podia ter pedido sua mão em lugar melhor, vovó." 

"Ele me levou até o lago e naquele pequeno píer ele me pediu em casamento, estava uma noite estrelada e a lua cheia brilhava como nunca, somente o céu e as estrelas foram testemunhas da imensa felicidade que tomara conta de mim."

Se a gente não fizesse tudo tão depressa  
Se não dissesse tudo tão depressa  
Se não tivesse exagerado a dose  
Podia ter vivido um grande amor 

"Se a senhora aceitou o pedido, por que não se casaram?"

"Por causa do egoísmo de ambos os lados, Shoran era um cabeça dura e eu era teimosa. Combinamos que nos casaríamos quando terminássemos a faculdade, porém dois meses após o pedido eu passei num concurso e comecei a trabalhar no que eu mais queria....."

"A promotoria." _completou Eriol. 

O menino sabia que a avó quando jovem havia sido a promotora pública mais conhecida e competente que aquele país já vira. Era o sonho dela, foi isso que a motivou a superar todas as dificuldades do curso de Direito

"Exatamente, imagine o quanto fiquei feliz. Li também tinha ficado muito feliz e tudo ia bem até Kenzo voltar da Inglaterra. Ai começou tudo de novo, Li morria de ciúme de nos ver juntos mesmo sabendo que nada me separaria dele, nosso amor era muito forte. Tão forte que Shoran aprendeu a conviver com a minha amizade com Kenzo e até acabou se tornando amigo dele. O tempo passou a faculdade terminou, uma semana depois disso Li me levou até o píer novamente."

"Vovó, chegamos."

Eriol ajudou Sakura a descer do carro, ela olhou em volta estava tudo exatamente como ela se lembrava, as árvores, as flores, o lago ela não conseguia ver o píer de onde estava mas tinha certeza de que estava igual.

Eriol ofereceu-lhe o braço e eles começaram a caminhar na direção do lago.

"Ele disse que precisava voltar para a China e me pediu para ir com ele. Perguntei se ele não podia ficar." 

Houve uma longa pausa. A velha senhora pareceu entrar em transe.

"Você sabe que preciso ir Sakura. Já falamos sobre isso."

"Mas justamente agora que estou realizando meu sonho? Além disso meu pai está velho e doente eu não posso abandoná-lo"

"Se você me ama abandona tudo e vem comigo."

"Não posso abandonar meu pai nessa situação, e também não vou desistir do meu sonho."

"E eu? Eu não faço parte dos seu planos?"

"Você sabe que faz."

"Acho que Meilin tinha razão em dizer que você não me ama tanto quanto eu amo você."

A jovem num tom irritado _ "Shoran, eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo. No meu lugar você faria a mesma coisa."

"Não eu não faria."

"Faria sim. E não me venha com essa de que eu não te amo, por que você sabe que não é verdade."

"Então prova, vem comigo."

"Se você está pedindo provas do meu amor por você, é porque você não acredita que te amo. Há quanto tempo existe essa dúvida Li?" 

"Não há dúvida, só estou te pedindo para vir comigo."

"E se nós dois abandonarmos tudo e começarmos nossa vida em um outro lugar?"

"Você quer dizer, abandonar o clã?"

"Você deixa o clã, eu deixo a promotoria e vamos para bem longe."

"Não posso fazer isso, eu fui preparado a vida toda pra isso. É o que eu mais quero fazer, e você sabe disso."

A jovem respirou fundo antes de decretar: "Eu não vou com você."

"Então eu vou sozinho."

"Você é quem sabe."

"É por causa do Kenzo não é? Você diz que é por causa do seu pai, mas não é".

"O que?"

"Você não quer ir por causa dele. Vai ser só eu virar as costas pra você se atirar em cima dele que nem uma....." 

"Uma o quê?" _interrompeu Sakura.

"Uma, uma qualquer" _disse enfim.

"Ora Li, você não presta. Eu nunca mais quero te ver." A conversa foi encerrada com um tapa bem dado no rosto de Li. E uma Sakura saindo pisando duro.

Um dia um caminhão atropelou a paixão  
Sem teus carinhos e tua atenção  
O nosso amor se transformou em "Bom dia" 

"Vovó? Vovó? A senhora está bem????

Eriol havia sentado a avó num banco. 

Sakura saiu do transe e percebeu que revivera todo aquele momento novamente, havia lágrimas naqueles olhos verdes. Tentou mentir dizendo que estava bem, mas não conseguiu.

Qual o segredo da felicidade  
Será preciso ficar só prá se viver  
Qual o sentido da realidade

"Depois daquela conversa, nunca mais vi Shoran. Ele voltou para a China, sem saber que eu esperava um filho dele." 

Eriol espantou-se com a revelação. Era esse o segredo que a família escondia.

"muito tempo depois soube que se casou com Meilin e tiveram dois filhos. Casei-me com Kenzo e fomos morar na Inglaterra, voltei pra cá depois que seu avô morreu."

"O que aconteceu com o bebê que você esperava?"

"Perdi a criança quando soube que Li se casara com Meilin" _Sakura chorava compulsivamente, depois de tanto tempo essa história ainda mexia demais com ela. Havia passado metade da sua vida tentando aprender a lidar com os sentimentos que o fato lhe causava, a outra metade passou tentado esquecer. Nunca conseguiu nenhum dos dois.

"Depois disso você teve mais alguma notícia de Li?"

"Sim, soube que ele ficou viúvo logo depois que parti, Meilin morreu no parto do terceiro filho do casal, que infelizmente também acabou morrendo." 

"Puxa que triste."

"É sim, meu filho. Vem, eu ainda quero ir até o píer."

"Vovó? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

"E o vovô? Ele sabia disso tudo?"

"Sabia, nós éramos muito amigos quando ele me pediu em casamento eu contei a ele sobre o meu estado e tudo mais. No início ele pediu para que eu procurasse Li e contasse a ele, mas eu não quis, então ele me disse que me apoiaria em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse. Seu avô foi um grande homem." 

Eriol sentia o carinho que a avó possuía por seu avô quando ela falava sobre ele. Achava estranho por que quando a senhora falava de Li, ele sentia um grande amor. 

"Vovó, você é feliz? Não se arrepende de não ter seguido Shoran?

Novamente houve uma longa pausa. Eriol ficou com medo de que a avó voltasse a chorar. Mas pelo contrário, ela sorriu.

"Eu sou muito feliz, não me arrependo de não ter seguido Li. Nós fizemos nossas escolhas, eu lhe dei uma opção poderíamos ter abandonado tudo, mas na verdade nenhum de nós queria isso. Administrar o clã era a vida e o sonho de Shoran Li. Nada nem ninguém o separaria disso."

"Nem o amor?"

"O amor era o único capaz de fazer isso."

"Porque não o fez, então?"

"Na verdade éramos muito parecidos. E o que sentíamos talvez fosse forte demais e nos amedrontou." 

"De qualquer forma você nunca o esqueceu, e acho que ele também não te esqueceu."

Será preciso ficar só prá se viver  
Só pra se viver

"Chegamos a tempo de ver o pôr-do-sol"

Eriol abraçou a avó, enquanto assistiam o grande espetáculo da natureza. Essa fechou olhos e fez uma prece.

"Podemos ir agora, Eriol. Já me despedi de Shoran Li, agora posso morrer em paz."

Eriol e Sakura fizeram o caminho de volta em completo silêncio, ele ia pensando na história da avó e em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ela tivesse feito outras escolhas. 

"Chegamos, vovó."

"Meu bem, guarde essa história só para nós está bem?"

"Claro, vovó..... Será que eu posso fazer uma última pergunta? Você amava meu avô quando se casou com ele?"

A velha e cansada senhora sorriu _ "Sempre amei seu avô, não da mesma maneira que amei Li. Me casei por que sentia algo muito especial por ele."

"Mas não era amor?" _era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

A senhora sorriu novamente e entrou. Tomou um banho, sentou-se em frente ao espelho e ficou ali se olhando por um longo período relembrando, "Li o que vai aconteceu se um dia nos separarmos?" _"Nosso amor será eterno Sakura, mesmo que a vida nos separe nos encontraremos na eternidade."

"Chegou a hora de nos encontrarmos Li. Te espero do outro lado." _comentou baixinho enquanto soltava os longos cabelos. 

"Gosto mais do seu cabelo solto" _Shoran sempre sussurrava isso ao seu ouvido antes de desmanchar os mais elaborados penteados que ela fazia. Sakura sorria feliz com esta lembrança, e seu rosto transmitia uma tranqüilidade que não estava ali antes. 

Deitou-se, sentiu uma forte dor no peito, "Estou indo meu amor" _falou antes de seus olhos fecharem para sempre.

Eriol encontrou o corpo sem vida da avó na manhã seguinte. "Ela foi viver o grande amor da sua vida."_ pensou ele.

E baixinho sussurrou ao ouvido da avó, "Seja muito feliz."

Ficar só  
Só pra se viver

Oie! Espero que tenham gostado. Dúvidas, críticas, sugestões, elogios, comentários, bate-papo, etc, etc, etc...Mande e-mail, sweet_isa@zipmail.com.br 

Beijos, até o próximo fic. ^^

Isa


End file.
